Fester
Festers First Appearance: The Suffering Chapter 13, "Dancing At The Dawn Of The Apocalypse" Representation The Festers are a reincarnation of slave traders that crashed a slave ship on Carnate's shores several decades earlier. Albiet it is very abstract, the Fester represents being eaten alive. Specifically, the slaves were left in the hull of the ship by their traders, unable to escape, and eaten alive from the outside-in by rats (rats will crawl down a sleeping individuals throat, and eat there way down until bursting out of their stomach). They are forced to continue setting this punishment on their victims. Appearance The Fester is an immese, bloated Malefactor. They have mottled grey skin, which appears to be made of some sort of metal, and they possess several large sewn-up gashes on their torso, the most notable being on it's massive stomach. It has a bloated, caucasean head, which is contained in a tight metal cage with spikes along the neck. They have metal braces on their wrists and ankles, and a large hook piercing their left hip. In their right hand they wield a large metal ball-and-chain, which they use as their main weapon. A colony of Festering Rats lives inside each Fester's stomach. Telltale Sign The Festers rarely are able to surprise Torque. They mostly only spawn by emerging from bodies of water, such as the ocean on Carnate's beach. Because of their massive size and weight, the ground quakes with each step they take. The clanking of their ball-and-chain is also very audible. Attacks The Fester's main method of attack is to use their ball-and-chain to hit the ground in front of it, which causes a damaging shockwave. Beware, for their attack can (rarely) kill you in one blow. The Fester may also allow a swarm of Festering Rats to burst out of the seam on their stomach. Tactics Festers are unique among enemies in that bullets have no effect on them whatsoever, simply reflecting of it. The only way to kill them is to either throw whatever bomb you have on you at them, or to hack them open with the shiv or fire axe. So, basically keep your distance until you see an opening, and run up and slash them before they hit you with that heavy mace. Also, a well-thrown Molotov Cocktail will not only ensure the Festers' doom, but also kill the Festering Rats that they will release when they die. On harder difficulty settings, Festers take more explosives to defeat, averaging around 2-3 on Normal difficulty alone. Special Notes When they die, Festers will release Festering Rats once again, as a final hurrah. If the corpse is burning when they do this, all the rats will explode before getting a chance to attack. On later chapters, Slayers will often attempt to attack Festers with their blades, so an ideal tactic is to wait for the Slayers to dispatch the Fester and then deal with the weaker malefactors. Archive Entries 'Clem's Entry' "Continually emerging from the slave ship, these are the festering creatures who foil my attempts to escape this confounded rock. Rats live within their flesh, writhing within it and then springing forth randomly. They appear to be a reincarnation, not of the slaves- for then, they would be of darker skin tone- but instead of the slave traders. In this form, they are forced to live out again and again the fate they forced upon those hapless slaves."